I hate you (grelliam yandere story)
by Grell The Sexy Reaper
Summary: Grell falls for any fit man she can find but what she doesn't know is that every time she flirts with someone she hurts will. Eventually he snaps and you can read the results. no garentee there wont be adult themes so rated m just in case
1. Chapter 1

I remember dying. I remember waking up like nothing had happened, I also remember the red hair of the reaper that guided me. My name is Amelia and I am going to tell you a story that I witnessed with my own eyes. It's a rather intense story that may upset some readers but it's your choice if you want to find out what happens in it or not. This story is about reaper Grell Sutcliff and her "boyfriend" William T Spears and it begins with a manor on the edge of London where the young earl Ciel Phantomhive lived with his handsome butler Sebastian Michaelis.

"master are you alright?" Sebastian, the crow demon, asked the young lord. Today was exactly one year since the death of Angelina Dalice- otherwise known as madam red. We all know that story. If you didn't why are you reading now? Ciel has been grieving quite a lot lately. It was becoming a bit of a horrible patch of the year.  
"Sebastian..." Ciel thought about what he was going to say "you know that ridiculous reaper?"  
"if your referring to Grell Sutcliff my lord then yes" Sebastian replied. "What of him?"  
"I was thinking about inviting him for tea" Ciel said. "I wish to speak to him." They hadn't seen Grell for a while. A few things had changed since then but that needn't be an issue. A small change was the fact that Grell had undergone a surgery to make him officially a her.  
"Very well master" Sebastian uttered, "I shall go find him and invite him into the household." Sebastian headed to London and awaited the small red haired reapers arrival. Just as expected she came but that was nearly three hours later. Even the Buddha gets bored after a while of waiting patiently, and Sebastian was no Buddha.  
"Hello Grell" Sebastian spoke. Grell looked at the taller handsome man.  
"Bassy! What is a gorgeous man like you doing all alone at this hour? Waiting for me darling?" Grell asked in her usual overly flamboyant voice. "Is the brat with you or are you alone?"  
"I am alone. My master has instructed me to collect you and invite you into our home" Sebastian bowed. Bowing to this reaper really didn't excite him. Bowing to any reaper doesn't excite him but this one in particular annoyed him.  
"Awe how sweet of you, I can make my own way there darling I just have some things to finish of with work" Grell answered. Sebastian nodded.  
"Very well" He spoke, "Then I guess I shall take my leave. Arrive when you can. Oh and Grell... Don't keep us waiting too long." His voice had the usual scary, dark tone that Grell loved to hear. His coldness always excited the small red reaper after all.

What Grell did was completely obvious. She finished her reap quickly and ran to the Phantomhive estate. This didn't go unnoticed by her superior, who watched her run off, but he didn't do anything. She knocked on the door and Sebastian answered. Me, having been recruited by the Phantomhive boy as a servant (I was doing work for William secretly) stood next to the crow demon and smiled as my superior entered the building, gliding across the floor like a fairy. She smirked at me and latched herself onto Sebastian's arm.  
"Bassy, I was so glad to get your invite. I must say, being the lady I am, that you look absolutely stunning today darling!" She blatantly flirted. I looked away in disgust as she pressed her breasts against his arm. Sebastian, fortunately, responded to this as should be expected from him. He gave her no notice, which pleased me. Grell should not be fraternising with a demon. I have nothing against interspecies relationships, however a demon and a reaper cannot be. Demons are creatures of hell that eat souls and like to play with their food, whereas reapers are creatures of... let's say heaven, who collect souls so that they may pass onto the afterlife. We two species are so opposite that we'd never get along.

Grell let go as soon as Ciel walked into the room. She glanced at the small earl then back at Sebastian.  
"Oh yes, I remember, you invited me to talk to the brat" Grell said in a rather irritated tone. "Of course, I aren't even surprised. It's just follow the leader with you. 'Do this' and 'do that' if I am only here to play as well then I am leaving so you better tell me why I am here."  
"I want to talk to you about Madam Red" said Ciel. He had closed his eyes thinking about the night she died again. I remember Will telling me about that. Grell was brutal and killed her for the weakness in her heart. Every time Will mentioned Grell when telling me the story, I thought for sure he had a small smile on his face, which is rather odd for him.  
"What of her?" Grell's arms where down the side of her with her fists clenched tight. She was gritting her teeth. I have never seen her so angry about anything like this before. I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"Grell, please calm down" I spoke, trying to sooth her. She looked at me.  
"Why are you here? Willy forcing you to work for that brat? Would you like me to kick off for you?" Her voice was a bit calmer but was still rough. She had a smile on her face when talking to me but when facing the boys infront of her she had a scowl.  
"No it's fine, if I feel the need to kick off I will do it myself. Will won't know what hit him. Right now I quite like working for the Earl" I smiled. She rolled her eyes at me.  
"You mean you like to be near Bassy. I don't blame you for that. He is handsome as hell" Sebastian's ego had a massive boost from that comment I am sure of it.  
"No. I admit Sebastian is a fine man, however I do not like him like that. He is a demon and I a reaper, I learned to give up trying with demons after the Claude Faustus incident. Demons do not have hearts. They will never know love and will never accept it." I pushed up my glasses. The Claude incident happened as soon as I passed my exams. I had to collect a soul of a man who was a guest at the Trancy ball. I spotted Claude and I honestly felt love for him. He didn't return the love though, he just took advantage of it, so since them few months I realised demons are incapable of love. I learned the hard way.

"Sebastian are you not going to offer our guest some tea" said Ciel. He had sensed the air in the atmosphere become stale and tried to relieve the tension. Sebastian nodded and went to go get the tea pot. "Amelia will you go seat our guest in the study" I nodded and smiled.  
"Yes my lord" I bowed and looked at Grell. "Do follow Grell." said I. I could hear Grell grumbling as she followed me. It made a nice change for Grell to follow me for once, rather than me follow Grell.  
"Amelia. How did you wind up serving here? What's your job description?" Grell asked.  
"That's classified Grell" I shook my head.  
"I'm your superior, you can tell me."  
"I can't. It is classified."  
"Amelia tell me!" She half yelled. I looked at her and shook my head.  
"You can sit on this seat" I changed the subject. Grell sat down and I sat on a seat in the corner of the room. I don't know why Ciel wanted to talk to her, other than she is the reason that his aunt is dead. If he wanted to speak to her, why didn't he do it sooner? Unless it's because it's the anniversary of her death. Is it hitting him hard? I never thought Ciel was one to react that way. Surely the only deaths he cares about was his parents deaths- not his aunts. But what would I know? I only just started working for him and no one can understand the mind of Ciel Phantomhive apart from Ciel himself.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sent out of the room while Ciel spoke to Grell. I hung out with Sebastian, who was more interested in getting his work done than me. Hearing a tap on the window, I went to investigate what had caused the noise. The wind was blowing and from what I had gathered, a tree branch had just hit the window. Sighing, I opened the window to snap off the branch, only to be grabbed by a hand. I wanted to scream but a hand went over my mouth till I had calmed. It was William.  
"Mr Spears, what are you doing here?" I asked, "I have not finished my job yet."  
"I came to check up on you, I heard that Sutcliff was here." He said. I didn't understand how he had heard Grell was here, She has only been present in this household for a little over an hour.  
"I am fine sir."The door opened down the hall and Wills head shot towards the noise.  
"I have to go." He said before vanishing. Grell came skipping down the hall.  
"What are you doing at the window Amelia?" She asked as she got to my position. She looked about outside but saw no one there. "Were you talking to yourself?"  
"I wasn't talking ma'am" I told her, "I was just snapping off the branch from the tree as it was tapping on the window."

Grell began to tell me what happened while she was in the study. She told me everything that was said and everything that was going to happen.  
"So the brat joined me in the room and you left. He told me that he didn't hate me for killing Madam Red, and that I was forgiven. He actually thanked me, which shocked me a lot. He remembered that he had offered Sebastian to me for a day in exchange for my help before. Tomorrow I am to have him for a day, however I do not know what to do with him. Oh tell me Amelia, what shall I do? No guy has ever excepted me before. I am not one that man loves. I would entertain him in a intimate way, however that would not be right. Ronald has said he has all claims on that. I only know how to flirt, I do not know how to love." She put her head in her hands and wept. I didn't know quite what to say to her. I know that she has been flirting with Sebastian for a long time now- as she does with Mr Spears and the Undertaker- however I did not know that she is one of Ronald's floozies.  
"Grell, I am not quite sure what you are asking me. If you're asking whether you should commit sexual activities with him- well that is your own choice. If you are asking whether you should just have a relaxed day- a meal and cuddling- well that would be nice for you and for him. Sebastian works hard twenty four hours a day, he would like a good rest. If things get sensual then so be it." Grell grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.  
"Thank you" She whispered and rushed off to find Sebastian, who was to give her a room for the night.

I turned around to close the window, only to see William's face again. Shocked, I held my chest and looked at him. He seemed to have been fixating on where Grell had been previously stood.  
"Mr Spears?" I asked and waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention off the spot. He shook his head.  
"I am sorry. Listen, are you able to meet me at my office in one hour?" William asked. I shrugged in response but I knew I could. It was dark out- nearly 9:30. Ciel was to go to bed soon, so I would not be needed. I could get to William's office in about five minutes, maybe less, so I knew I would be able to make it.  
"I guess so." I said. He smiled.  
"Great. I will see you there." He was gone too quick for me to add onto the conversation, so I just closed the window. Sebastian came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder- making me jump.  
"What is it with everyone making me jump tonight?" I asked and turned to face him.  
"I am sorry," He apologized "I did not mean to scare you I merely came to you for advice."

I walked with Sebastian to his room so we could speak in private. He seemed really nervous (which is something I have never seen from him before).  
"What is wrong Sebastian?" I inquired. He sat down on his bed and i sat with him. The bed was really tidy, like no one had ever been on it. Then again Sebastian doesn't speak so he wouldn't need to do anything with it.  
"The master has informed me that tomorrow I am to be under Grell's command." He began. "I can see the reaper asking me to kiss... Her... and other stuff and I really don't mind that, however I am a little concerned that Ciel is asking me to do this."  
"Indeed it is out of the ordinary for Ciel, but Sebastian it is one day. Just don't hurt her. What advice do you need?" I asked inspecting him. His hands were together and shaking a little. "If you are alright with Grell kissing you, then I don't see the trouble."  
"You have known Grell for a long time, She was the one who found you and raised you as a reaper. If anyone knows Grell it is you. I want to know, what sort of stuff is she going to ask of me tomorrow. I barely know anything of her and I dont want to be dissapointed in me."  
"Grell is a caring woman Sebastian. She wouldn't be dissapointed in you if you blew up half the town and Will made her collect all the souls. She loves you. She wasn't sure of what she was going to ask you to do tomorrow so, from what I have gathered, You are going to have a day of rest. She'll cuddle up to you- you can share a few kisses- and just relax. If anything sexual happens, it will happen, but you each have a say in it- not just her." I explained to him. He looked at me confused.  
"What say do I have in the matter? Ciel has ordered me to do anything she asks of me."  
"Sebastian, she won't ask anything of you. She isn't that sort of a girl. A massive flirt- yes- but a erotic lover- not so much, unless for Ronald as I have heard."

I had managed to calm Sebastian down and he went off to put Ciel to bed. I took this opportunity to go to headquarters to see what William wanted. It was rather cold out, so I ran extra fast (making it there in a little over 3 minutes rather than 5). I knocked on his office door and he let me in.  
"What is it sir?" I asked him as I sat in the seat opposite his desk.  
"I think I am in love." He spoke quietly.  
"Right. Who for? And does she know of this?" I questioned. He shook his head.  
"You're the first person I told. I know you can get close to her and get me her." said Will. He looked me seriously in the eye.  
"Sure I can sir. Who is it?"  
"Grell Sutcliff." He responded. That shocked me. He has never liked Grell and now he was telling me that he has feelings for her. Has William been a tsundere all along? I don't know how I am to go about this, Grell is spending the day with Sebastian tomorrow being passionate. It would hurt Will a lot if he really is in love with her but she's being passionate towards another man. I think I should just let it all play out and see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Sebastian and Grell all day. They only kissed once throughout the day, which surprised me greatly. Sebastian was glad for the rest, as I had guessed, and Grell fell asleep. I smiled.  
"Perhaps I shall put her to bed" I suggested. Sebastian looked at the sleeping red haired reaper, who was cuddled up to him. He looked down at her. "Or you could?"  
"I shall put her to bed. Will you be so kind as to do a job for me Amelia?" His face was facing the sleeping Grell but his eyes were staring at the window near me. He rose his head and looked directly at it. I said I'd do the job and this is what he told me to do. "Invite our guest in." I hadn't even realized their was someone there, but then again a demons sense to detect other beings was much greater than a reapers. I looked at the window and then I saw him. Will was stood by the fountain looking through the window. I bowed to Sebastian and ran to go invite him in.

Will walked silently until he got to Grell and Sebastian. I sensed something was up with him, having knowing him better than Sebastian. He seemed more tense than usual. Sebastian lifted Grell, which awoke her.  
"Willy!" She yelled excitedly and got out of Sebastian's arms. She latched her arms around Will's neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. "The brat gave me a day where I could do anything I want with Bassy. Isn't that great? We've been relaxing and cuddling all day and-"  
"I know what you have done Sutcliff, their is no need to go on" William interrupted her. He held her wrist- not tight but not loosely either. "You missed a day of work to hang out with that Vile creature. You will be on overtime tonight if you do not get all your paperwork finished by five o'clock. Do you hear me?" Sebastian stayed silent throughout all of this, which dissapointed Grell.  
"Yes sir." She frowned. I looked at the time. It was four o'clock. It would be nearly impossible for Grell to finish a full days paperwork in an hour- Will could have just given her it as overtime tomorrow, but he didn't- what was Will planning?  
"Amelia. You are excused from this building also until tomorrow, you have paperwork you need to be attending to immediately as well." I nodded at Will's orders. Grell and I ran to the reaper headquarters to get started on our paperwork. We made it there in a little under five minutes, which gave Grell fifty five minutes to finish all her work to avoid overtime. I told her that once I finish my paperwork I will help her get through hers aswell, but she rejected my offer.

Five o'clock came, and Grell was not finished her work. She whined as the clock chimed. She hated overtime. Will had only just wandered into the building, which I found odd. He had a bit of blood on his cheek, but other than that he was spotless.  
"What happened sir?" I inquired and wiped the blood from his face, only to find out it wasn't his blood.  
"Nothing that concerns you Amelia." He spoke and sent me on my way. Having already finished my work, their was no need to stay overtime, so I asked Grell what happened that night. I'll tell you what happened in her words, for she explained it as precise as she had remembered it.

I sat working, she said, and Will came in to ask how much work I had left. I told him exactly how much I had gotten through, and he was pleased for once in his life. I had only about ten sheets of paperwork to finish, which would have taken me about an hour to work at.  
"Once you are finished with your paperwork, I would like you to visit my office." William told me and I thought nothing of it. Will often sent me to his office- either to punish me or just to tell me something- so it was nothing out of the ordinary. Upon finishing my last sheet, I looked at the time. Only six o'clock, I made good time. Knocking on Will's office door, he let me come in and I got a massive shock as I walked in. William asked me to sit in his seat while he went to get me a present he had bought me. I was so confused, Will has never invited me into his office to give me a gift before. As I sat down, he left the room. Biting my lip, I awaited the return of Will. He entered, hiding something behind his back, and he walked behind me. It was exciting, I couldn't wait to find out what it was. "Close your eyes" He spoke. I giggled as I closed my eyes and then I felt a rag go over my mouth. My eyes opened instantly, and I tried to move my head away from the rag but Will's hand was stopping me getting free. My head started to hurt and the world started to spin. My eyelids grew heavy and though I tried to fight it, they closed.

Waking was the one thing I did not want to do right now. My head was sore and I could tell their was a light shining at me. However, I knew I had to wake eventually so I swallowed the pain that my head throbbed out and opened my eyes. I was in a dark room, and the only light in it was coming out of a little broken window at the far side. There were some stairs that lead to a heavy metal door, which was locked. I was free to move around, but there was no way I was going to get out of this room. With the door locked; the window too small for me to get out of; and my death scythe no where to be found, I found myself feeling trapped and scared. I rushed to the door and banged on it. The sound hurt my head but it got the attention of someone outside of this room, for the door opened. I thought about exiting the room, but I was pushed backwards to the floor. Grunting, I saw William. He had re-locked the door and placed a bowl of cereal in front of me.  
"W-willy?" asked I, fear clear in my throat - which honestly doesn't suit my character. "Where am I?" Will let out a sigh and took my hand to help me up off the floor.  
"I tell you time and time again not to go to that piece of scum, and time and time again you ignore me." Will snapped. I pulled my hand away from his in shock.  
"I'm sorry." I spoke. Will forced his lips upon mine roughly. I wanted to kiss back, but my body wouldn't move. It was in too much shock. The fact I didn't kiss back made him mad and he slapped me back down to the floor. What happened to the Will I know and love?


	4. Chapter 4

I did not hear from Grell for a week but when I did, she had a few bruises on her face. The thought of questioning her did not even cross my mind, but she decided to tell me everything. I suppose she felt safe telling me her story.

He took pleasure in touching me and kissing me, at first I thought it was nice but then his kisses started to hurt. He kept biting my lip and when I yelped and pushed him away he hit me. He decided that if I was not going to behave then he would force me to. He put a leash on me and dragged me up to his room where he tied me up. He wanted to take things further but I refused.  
"Grell. You have to learn one way or another. I will be back after work, I will bring you food and then I will ask you the same question again. I'll give you some time to think about it." He went to put tape on my mouth but I spoke up.  
"I do not wish to do that with someone who has only been with me a few days." said I. He sighed and closed his eyes before reopening them and putting the tape in my mouth.  
"I'll let you rethink that answer." He left the room and I heard him leave the full building. I pulled against the ropes that kept bound. I couldn't get out and the bit of struggling I did gave me rope burn.

It was dark out before he arrived home and he seemed stressed out. He tore the tape off my mouth, which hurt, then asked me if he could use me to relieve stress. Once again I denied, so he slapped me across my face and smirked.  
"You will let me use you eventually" said Will. He went and made himself something to eat, then pulled up a chair in front of me. The food Will had gotten was only a simple sandwich but he ate it in front of me and did not feed me. My stomach growled and begged for food, but I got given none.  
"Am I not allowed to eat?" I asked as he went and got himself a drink.  
"Will you let me use your body as a stress relief?" He asked back. I bit my lip. The word 'yes' was forming in my mouth because I wanted to eat, but to say yes would be immoral. "Thought not." He spoke. I sighed.  
"Yes" My voice croaked. He turned back and looked at me.  
"Repeat that and say Mr Spears." I didn't want to repeat it. It is an awful thought to think that I am selling my body to him for food. I am not sure I made the right choice. "Do as you're told."  
"Y-yes" I repeated my answer.  
"Yes Mr Spears." He said.  
"Yes Mr Spears." I echoed. He smirked.  
"Good choice." He said, but he still never fed me that night.

I did not get fed for three days after I sold myself to him, which was rather painful and uncomfortable. I wondered whether or not he would actually feed me or if I were to starve to death. He came home from work particularly stressed. He walked into the kitchen and made him and me some noodles to eat. I was grateful to eat and so savored every bit of it. William had yet to "use" me until that night. It would be a lie to say I hated it, but I would also be lying to say I enjoyed it. Will fell straight to sleep after it, me- I went to the bathroom and washed. I sat In the bath for what must have been hours. I felt dirty and bad. It is hard to explain how I felt. If I have to go through this repeatedly then I don't know how I will manage. The next day, Will got the day off, and the only thing he wanted to do was play with me. I refused. He took his belt off and whipped me with it and then he went and played with me anyway. That was worse than yesterdays intercourse. Will threatened me that the pain will get worse if I didn't stop denying him. He did not bluff. He got hot candle wax and poured it over my body. I let out a screech as it burnt my skin, Will then proceeded to beat me with his belt.  
"You will have to learn Grell." He sighed. He was done with me after a while and I went back into that room with the heavy door and the broken window. There was no bed nor covers in that room, so the night was a hard and cold one.

Will threw in some clean clothes for me in the morning and told me to get dressed. He stood and watched me dress. It was rather uncomfortable but I had to dress and it was clear he was not going to move until I had. I had some bread for breakfast. Once I had finished Will took my hand and we walked to work. It felt nice to be out of that house. Words cannot describe the feelings I was experiencing. I was finally able to see my friends and be free- well not exactly free but out of that prison called Will's home.

The first person she went to was me and she told me what happened. I felt bad for her. What can I do though? William is my boss, I cannot go against him or I would lose my job. She went to Ronald and told him a made up story as to why she had bruises and was gone for a few days. I aren't sure exactly whether he believed her or not but she told him that she got into a fight with Sebastian and got rather badly injured. I must be someone that Grell can just talk to because I do not have any idea of what I could do to help her out of this situation. It is obvious that these events are effecting her greatly. The light in her eyes have started to die and I fear the day it is gone completely. What will become of my dear friend? I do hope that Will does not tear her completely a part. I do not know what I would do if he broke her. Shes really important to me. For her to break would be for me to break also.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat with Ronald smiling happily. I felt very free but I know I am not. Ronald had no clue of the emotional wreck I was becoming. Whatever I did, I could feel William's eyes watching me closely. Not wanting Ronald to know I wasn't feeling myself, I put on a fake smile. My eyes surely showed fear and depression. Ronald wouldn't pick up on it I hope.  
"Grell, me and a few friends are going to the boozer tonight, would you like to come?" Ronald offered. With that question I felt a bit of happiness come back to my soul.  
"I would love to" I answered. I did not know whether William would let me go but it was something that I wanted to do. If he would not let me go, then I would sneak out. Ronald smiled at my response.  
"I finish work in an hour, I will collect you then." said he. Ronald, unfortunately, had to go and get on with his work. I got up and walked to find Amelia, for I knew she would help me get out of this building undetected by William, though I am sure that Will already knows that I plan on going out. It will not be easy to get out, and I cannot get to Amelia without passing Will's office, which means I will be called into it and will have to face William (whom I did not want to see right now).

Sneaking along the corridors, I tried to get past Will's office undetected. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and suddenly I was spun around to look upon the person who had grabbed me. Lamentably it was William who had grabbed me, and I was face to face with the one man I did not fancy being near.  
"William, I am busy right now. May you please let me go?" I requested. His arm slithered around my waist, pulling me close to his body. There was a time I would have loved being this close to William, he was always my favorite man, but now the only thing I feel is fear.  
"Grell, how do you feel about Ronald?" William asked. Will was well aware that Ronald was just a friend to me, so I cannot figure out why he would be asking me this now when he knows the answer. "Would you grieve if something bad were to happen to him?" My mouth had gaped open and my body shook with the fear that Will was to hurt my friend.  
"Of course I would grieve. Ronald is my best friend and if anything were to happen with him it would break my heart." I answered. My eyes shut as they were becoming wet from tears forming in them.  
"Good." William spoke. I could not tell whether he meant that he wants me to grieve or because he is not going to hurt Ronald. God I pray that he does not hurt Ronald.

William sat me in his office so he could keep an eye on me, but as he left to go to for a toilet break, I took the liberty of leaving. I had told Ronald that I was going to the bar with him, and that was were I was going to go. Ronald met me there and bought me a drink. He had only invited Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries. I knew these two quite well but not as well as what Ronald knew them. Ronald was very close to them and he was happy to have invited me to hang out with them. Before that night, I had always thought that the two of them were a couple, but they weren't. They had never kissed, held hands or even hugged. They were just friends, but the attraction was there.  
"May I ask you something?" I asked Eric. Alan was in the bathroom puking up the many beers he had drank that evening.  
"You just did." Eric laughed. A small smile went onto my face. "But what is it?"  
"Why have you two never hooked up? You obviously like each other and I believe that if you love someone, no matter the gender, you should pursue them and attempt to court them" I spoke as clearly as I felt on the matter.  
"Homosexual in't exactly looked upon as a good thin' is it?" Eric spoke. I have to agree with that.  
"But who cares what the world thinks. You should do what makes you happy." said I, for I know that I may never be truly happy again. My words were sinking into Eric, and I could tell that he was now going to ask Alan out. I am glad I have made him happy.

That night was probably the worst night for me yet. Sure I had fun when I was with Ronald, but afterwards it was awful. William had found me at the bar and grabbed me. He dragged me outside and down the street to his house. William threw me on the floor hard in the room with the broken window. I had come to know this room very well. It was his basement, I am sure of that.  
"That's the last time I let you out of this house!" William yelled in a rather cold tone. He locked door and stood on my hand, breaking a lot of the bones in it. I let a scream out and he smirked. "I like that noise, will you do it again?" He asked. I teared up and bit my lip. He kicked me and punched me, turning me into a bruised punching bag. I burst into tears, not from the pain, but from the fact that I knew bad things were going to happen. Will looked at me and kissed me, I did not want to kiss him back but I did. I just didn't want to go through no more pain. As he pulled away he smirked. "You're mine Grell, and I will let the whole world know that." He announced and pulled out a knife (which I assumed was a small death scythe). He cut his name into my arm, and only just missed my veins. It burned like hell and stung terribly. You would have thought that this was the worst the night got, but it got worse and when I woke the next day, I wished I were dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n- smut in this chapter**

I thought the pounding in my head would never stop. My hand was healing slowly, I could move it again now. William came down to the basement for his daily fun. He fed me before he did anything to me. I'm learning to just let him do what he wants to, it hurts less when I let him do it rather than fighting him. Today he had a new toy that he wanted to use. A whip with a twist.

"I want you to masterbate with the handle of this whip in front of me. If I am no satisfied I'll use it against you and I can asure you that this will hurt more than anything I have ever hit you with." I took the whip into my hand. The thought of hitting Will with it crossed my mind but that would get him angry and things will get worse... If that were possible. I pulled down my pants and panties and Will's breath hitched looking at my exposed bottom half. "Fully naked please." I sighed and placed the whip on the floor so I could fully undress for him. Breasts hanging loose and exposed and cold air hitting my womanhood, I picked the whip up again. I slipped the whip handle in my hole and started to thrust it in and out. I did not moan once. Will, who had stripped, sat behind me. He pulled me onto his lap and had entered my behind.

"Will?" I asked, "Do you want me to bounce?"

"Yes. I thought you might also want help with the toy" He took hold of it and then it started to vibrate. He slid it in an out of me hard using one hand. The other rubbed my breasts roughly. I let a moan out. I had never let a moan out for him before, and this made him smirk. "Don't forget to bounce or should I just take control?"

"Can you take control?" I asked of him. He smirked.

"Of course." He pushed me forwards so I was on my hands and knees. My hand got caught on the actual whip part of his "toy" and it got cut instantly. No wonder he said it would hurt me, i hope he doesn't use this against me. He trusted into my behind and went wild.

"Want to know it's secret?" William asked me seeing that I got cut by it. "You thrust the whip in yourself!" He demanded and grabbed my hip so he could thrust better into me.

"What is it's secret?" I asked. He smirked.

"I got it from a demon called Claude Faustus, he was kind enough to put some of his spider thread on it for me." Will smirked getting faster with his thrusts. I wanted to moan in pleasure. I did moan in pleasure, and that encouraged him to go harder,deeper and faster. After a while he decided he was bored of entering my ass and pulled out. He pulled the now wet and slightly white whip out of my front hole. I swear I had came more than once due to that thing. My front was rather tender and I think that is what Will wanted. He laid me back and sat by my head looking down my body. He had a rather large smirk on his face.

I assumed he was satisfied with what he was looking at. He crawled over me, still facing the same way, and demanded me to suck on his member. I did so, earning a groan of pleasure from him. While I did that he leaned his head down and flicked his tongue over my clit. I squirmed under him as he did this and then he started to lick it in a clockwise rotation. He started slow and then sped up. It was rather hard to give him a blow job as he did this, I wanted to moan. I stopped sucking and arched my back reaching orgasm from his actions and as I did so his tongue was there to lick up my juices.

He spread my legs and entered hard, it did not hurt like it had the previous times Will took advantage of me. It actually felt quite nice. He thrusted until he felt his release coming on. With one last deep thrust he released his seed deep within me. Will is bound to get me pregnant. Daily 'sex' and no protection. He has seriously ruined me. When he pulled out he had a smirk on his face and he picked up the whip. He grabbed my throat and pulled me up onto my knees. He spanked my ass before the sharp pain hit my back. He was whipping me. I screamed in pain, which excited him and lead to him whipping me again.

My back started to go numb from being hit so many times. I could feel lots and lots of blood pour down it. I felt weak. I was close to passing out. He started to lick the injuries making them sting. My skin was pale and I was light headed.

"You can lay on a sheet on the sofa tonight" He said and lifted me. The sheet was so I didn't get blood all over his couch. If I did, he'd probably whip me again. The sofa already had the plastic sheet over it and he laid me on my stomach on it. I felt sore, aching and I was in agony. "Sleep tight Grell. Tomorrow we will be going out." Throughout all the pain, the news of being able to go out put a smile on my face. I was excited to feel the sun on my face. I wonder what Will has in store for us though.

The day came and I was excited. Will had given me a red dress, and my beautiful red coat that I had taken off Madam Red when I killed her. He took my hand and warned me that if I did not behave then the whipping would be in more places today. I agreed, and I believed today might actually be a good one if nothing bad happened.


	7. Chapter 7

I swear I have gotten fatter. There did not used to be this much stomach to me. My breasts are larger, and more painful. I feel sick when I wake in the morning, and I have been craving food more and more. Not to mention, I skipped a period. I feel drained, like all the energy has been sucked from me and its making me want to do nothing more than sleep. All of these symptoms lead up to one thing... Pregnancy. If Will has gotten me pregnant, should I tell him or not? I'm not sure I want a child with him. But I can not get rid of a baby, so perhaps I should tell him. Maybe he will man up and stop whipping me in order to keep the baby healthy. Maybe this child will save me from the lifetime of pain that William keeps punishing me with.

"William" said I, getting the attention of my crazy yandere 'boyfriend'. He walked up to me while I looked at myself in the mirror.  
"What is it love?" He asked and hugged me from behind. The only thing I like about Will now, is when he hugs me from behind. I know it is his way of caging me in and saying that I am his, though for some reason I feel warm and safe in the embrace- like with Will holding me, nothing bad will happen to me.  
"I think I'm pregnant" I closed my eyes while saying this and I felt Will let go of me.  
"You being serious?" He asked, "Because if this is a joke it is not funny."  
"I am being serious. I feel tired and run down. My breasts are larger and sore, I missed a period, and I am craving jam." Will picked me up and spun me around.  
"This is great news!"

You would have thought that he would have stopped hurting me once he knew, and he did for a bit, until I told him I wanted to go see Sebastian. That's when it started up again. Do not get me wrong, he avoided hitting my stomach, but everyday he hit me until I told him I loved him. Sometimes it would be one hit because I would say instantly, others he would just hit me a few more times after I said it. My face, arms, legs and chest was covered in ugly green, blue and purple bruises. That wasn't what was bothering me. The thing that was bothering me was the sick feeling I constantly had. I had been sick many times, I couldn't move for if I did the nausea attacked me. Knowing something was wrong, I begged Will to take me to a doctor. He did not want me ill but he also did not want them to see the bruises. Eventually he came to the conclusion that I needed to go. The baby is more important than me to him. If I am ill though, the baby is ill aswell.

"What is wrong with her?" Will asked, I looked weakly at Will then at the doctor. I sat up and violently threw up all over myself. My beautiful red clothes were ruined as the sick stained it. Will rubbed my back and started to remove the ruined clothes.  
"She is suffering from stress. I would advice you keep her out of stressful situations, or the baby would be at risk." The doctor explained. I chortled out a small giggle at this. How would I get out of stress? Will hurts me once a day, and treats me like scum for the rest of it. Will agreed with what the doctor said, I had missed it because of the thoughts in my mind. "She needs rest." The doctor said. I closed my eyes- some rest would be nice. My brain shut down and I slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

When I woke I was laid in Will's bed. He was playing with a knife by my side. I looked at him worried he was going to cut me, but he never. He placed the knife down and rubbed my stomach. It felt good and I let out a small moan and he smirked.  
"So you like that?" He asked and I nodded. Will decided he was going to pleasure me that night and he did, but some how it made me more stressed. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The world was spinning, I felt to hot and I was about to be sick again. I ran out of Will's house to find someone who cared, and so I arrived at the Phantomhive estate. Knocking the door, I felt I could no longer stand. The door opened and Sebastian stood there looking at me. My cheeks were flushed red, while my skin pale.  
"Grell" Sebastian said and I fell.

Grell does not know what happened after that because she was unconscious, so I will tell you. Sebastian put his hand on her forehead, only to find her temperature was sky high. Her breathing was off, and I was generally terrified for my mentor.  
"Amelia go get a bucket of water and a cold rag" I nodded and ran off as quick as I could to get what was needed. Grell seemed to have been getting worse when I got back. Her face was covered in sweat and Sebastian had laid her on her side because she had been sick.  
"Do you know what is wrong with her?" I asked and placed the wet rag on her head. Sebastian shook his head and stroked her pale hand. "Should I get a doctor?"  
"That is probably best" Sebastian said. I rushed off to get a reaper doctor, and seconds later when he arrived Grell had started to groan in pain. The doctor put a stethoscope only to find her heart rate being too fast, he then put the stethoscope to her stomach. I do not know why he did that, but he explained it afterwards with one sentence.  
"The baby is struggling and it is putting her at serious risk." Said the doctor. Sebastian looked at Grell then stood up.  
"Excuse me" He said and walked away. I know that after the day with Grell, Sebastian has felt something towards her. He suffered that day though, Will had stabbed him multiple times with his death scythe and it almost killed him. I had to save him. I guess he figured that this is William's fault, as I have also sussed out.


	8. Chapter 8

The doctor told me some distressing news about Grell's condition. He told me that he was only able to save either the baby or Grell and would need the father to make the decision. Judging by the fact he then sent me to go find Sebastian, he must have assumed he was the father. They do seem like they would make a nice couple, even if one is reaper and the other is a demon. It is very easy for Grell to fall for a man, but it is very difficult for that man to respect her properly. Mr Spears never respected Grell. For nearly ninety years he was trying to push her off of him and suddenly he likes her but because he likes her he is causing her pain. That is not true respect. Sebastian, on the other hand, also spent a while pushing her away but since the day they spent together he has spent his time wishing he could hold her close. This is why he walked out when he found out she was pregnant.

I managed to get Sebastian into the room to make the decision. He was not very happy with the idea that he has to make this decision. However, he did choose. He chose Grell. Well you would choose the mother- would you not? She is going to mean more to you than the child, however if I think about it- Will would have probably chosen the baby. He does not very much care about Grell. The doctor sent us out of the room while he removed the child. It is amazing how fast reaper babies develop. When we were allowed back in, the child was still alive and crying.

"She is very sick" The doctor spoke. "Chances are she will not survive. I am sorry." He was talking about the baby, not Grell. He handed the baby to Sebastian. She was very small and delicate and was coughing in between crying.

"Is there something you can give her so she might have a chance?" I inquired and was given a bottle of medicine.

"I can not promise anything though. Come see me if anything bad happens" he left after that. Sebastian was rocking the child while being sat at the foot of the bed which Grell was laid.

A few hours later and Grell woke up coughing. She had a lot more colour in her face, but still looked exhausted. Sebastian was asleep with the baby still in his arms, but Grell's coughing woke both him and the baby up. The baby cried loudly and Grell looked curiously at her.

"I-is this mine?" She asked and took the baby off Sebastian. The babies cries calmed slightly as her mother held her.

"Yes, but she is very weak Grell." Sebastian told her, "She may not survive."

"Of course she will survive. She is a fighter, just like her mummy" I interjected and Grell smiled. Sebastian gave Grell the medicine and she made sure the baby took it. "What are you going to call her?" asked I, "She needs a name." Grell looked at her.

"I had not thought of one for she was not due just yet, but I guess if she need to be named I will call her Gwen." It was a cute name for a cute baby.

"Gwen Sutcliff. I like it." I spoke up. Grell looked at me and did a closed eyed smile. I thought best to leave Grell alone with her new baby and Sebastian. Lets hope that Sebastian looks after them both.

I looked at my baby and smiled. She was so cute. Once I had administered her the medicine she calmed right down. Sebastian smiled at me and kissed my head. I never gave him permission to do that but I did not react to it either.

"She is beautiful, just like you" Sebastian spoke. I did not know how to respond to this. The only other person who has called me beautiful is Will and then he hurt me. How can I trust Sebastian? He could be just like Will. I did not know what to do, I still felt weak but I did not want Sebastian to see me weak any more than he has.

"Bassy" I whispered. He held my hand.

"You are welcome here Grell. Forever and always." No- Bassy is nothing like Will. He has actually invited me rather than forcing me. Sebastian stood up. "I should be getting back to work now, if you need anything just shout." He walked out. My face fell into a frown as he left.

Later on in the evening I was holding Gwen when Ciel came to see me. I found it very odd for Ciel to talk to me voluntarily, so I was a bit dumbfounded when he decided to.

"Hello Grell" Said he in attempt to start conversation.

"Hi" I returned quietly, I was trying not to wake my daughter up for if she did wake she'd cry.

"This your daughter?" He asked and I responded with a nod, "Can I hold her?" I sat him down and laid her in his arms carefully.

"Be careful with her, she is very weak" I told him. Ciel nodded and looked at her. He poked his finger at her small hand and her little fingers wrapped around his. I smiled in awe. It was a very cute sight. Sebastian walked in to talk to Ciel, but I put my hand over his mouth to stop him talking. He looked at the baby in Ciel's arms. A smile grew on Sebastian's face and then his arms wrapped around me from behind, which shocked me a bit. I felt a immense amount of pleasure from being in his embrace. I wonder how long my happiness will last. When will William come along and hurt me again? I do not want this to end. Sebastian makes me feel so happy and safe. I closed my eyes praying for this moment to never end. Gwen's cry woke me from my illusion and Ciel handed her back over to me. I rocked her a bit and went off to changed her.

Ciel had sent Sebastian to find me a room that I could stay in. I was very welcome in this place, and very free. Gwen was giggling at me while I pulled silly faces at her. I got a sudden sick feeling in my stomach and had to lay her down on the bed then ran off to the bathroom. I was sick and it was red. It was blood.


	9. Chapter 9

I chose to hide the fact that I had just puked out blood. No one need be concerned about that but me. I will tell them if it gets serious. I went back to my beautiful daughter, who was in the arms of a man. The window was open. My body wouldn't move.

"S-Sebas-"

"Don't shout of him!" William growled. I could hear the footsteps coming down the hall. "Tell him everything is fine." I look at Gwen in his arms. Knock. "Tell him it's okay." Knock. "Get rid of him Grell, or I'll take her." Knock. I open the door to Sebastian. He looks like he has been working hard in the kitchen. His tailcoat is off and his waist coat unbuttoned. I find myself staring at his chest.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. I nodded. "You don't seem right Grell, are you still feeling weak?" I shake my head.

"Just leave please." Said I in a little more than a whisper. He looked down at me and forced the door open wider. "Where is Gwen?" I turned around. Where was Will? I ran to the window. He wasn't there. I ran into the bathroom. Not there either. William had my daughter. I fell to my knees and stared blankly at the wall. Tears welled up in my eyes.

Sebastian walked into the bathroom. I wish he hadn't. I hadn't cleaned up the blood yet.

"What happened in here?" He was looking at the toilet, which was covered in blood splatters. He knelt down to me. "Where is Gwen, Grell?" He pulled my head into his chest.

"W-Will..." I uttered out. Sebastian's eyes flashed pink.

"Grell, come with me." Sebastian helped me up. He walked me to his room. "Don't worry, I will get her back. You can stay in my room." He turned to leave and I grabbed his waist coat.

"Don't leave me please." I asked, eyes pleading him to stay. He looked at me and sighed. The waist coat came off because he knew I wouldn't let go, and he walked off. I clung onto the little piece of Sebastian I had in my hands. What if Will hurts Gwen badly? What if he kills her? No, I can't think like that. She is only a baby. She is _his_ baby. She will be fine.

I walked down the halls and saw the guest room- which I was staying in- open with a baby crying inside. William was sat on the bed rocking her.

"She wants her mother, so get in here now!" His voice roared out. He must have sensed me outside the room. I quickly ran in and took my child off him, only for me to be pulled down to my knees by my hair. I almost dropped her. "This is the last time you'll see this child" Will whispered in my ear. My eyes widened- I didn't know what he meant by that.

I sensed Will in the mansion. He shouldn't have been here, not with how weak Grell and the baby is currently. He seemed to be with Grell and the child. I sprinted towards her room. All I found was a crying baby and a note. I picked up Gwen and held her close then read the note.

 _Dear the Phantomhive household,_  
 _I have taken Grell, she happily came along with me and I am going to treat_  
 _her right. I'll treat her in the way I want to treat her. I left the crying brat_  
 _though, you can deal with that. I have no need for a screaming baby. That_  
 _will only get in the way of what I have planned. For that demon scum_  
 _Michaelis- if you want to see Grell again, come to the children's park tonight._  
 _If you don't come, then I guess you never really cared about Sutcliff and_  
 _you just led her on. Consider her upset if you don't. To miss Amelia, get your_  
 _nose out of all of this- it'll only lead you into trouble. For the servants- you're_  
 _all idiot and you let a stranger into your master's household. If he has any_  
 _self respect he should punish you all. I will be waiting at the park._  
 _William T Spears_

I handed the not to Ciel and he frowned upon reading it. He threw it across the room and got back to his work. I guess I should have handed it to Sebastian- that would have been better. I picked up the note and went to find him. He was in Grell's bathroom cleaning up blood when I found him. I handed him the note and he read it.

"Well, I guess I am going to the park." He spoke.

"That's not wise sir, it is obviously a trap." I spoke up. He stood up.

"Of course it is a trap Amelia, but I do care about the reaper. I shall go, however, you will be coming with me." I frowned when he said this. I would have protested- had it not been Grell. The plan was that if Sebastian gets into trouble, I jump into action and ambush them. Sebastian was determined to save Grell.

I did not think demons could feel love until I saw how Sebastian was preparing to lay down his life for Grell. I know he will not admit it, but he has feelings for her and I do not blame him. In the past, this would have been Grell's dream come true- the two men she longed after fighting over her. Now it is probably Hell. Who knows what torture William is subduing her to at this moment in time. He could be punching her, whipping her, cutting her... He could be doing anything. One of the reasons I am helping is because I do not wish to see Grell hurt, nor her child grow up without parents.

We headed out at the dead of night. Me and Sebastian- alone might I add. I had a really bad feeling about this plan. What if it goes wrong. Master Ciel would never forgive me if I messed up and Sebastian got hurt. There is so much pressure in order to save Grell. This better be worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

The sight when me and Amelia got to the park was... gruesome. There was so much blood splattered out. The reaper was not one to break the rules, so this must be Grell's blood- which worries me. Laid out in the middle of the park was she.

"Sebastian, I'll get Grell, you stand back and if Will attacks, fight him." Amelia suggested. If I did that, something could go wrong. I nodded and the woman ran towards Grell. I had my cutlery out and was ready to fight if I needed to.

"Amelia... You shouldn't have come." Grell said weakly. Amelia lifted her gently.

"I had to come, Sebastian's orders." Amelia said. Grell just nodded.

"No, she is right, you shouldn't have come." William spoke. I looked up only to be kicked in the jaw and to be sent flying back. I looked over at Sebastian, my jaw aching and blood dribbling down over my lip. I stood up and looked at Grell on the floor.

"Stick to the plan Sebastian" I said, though my jaw was dislocated so it came out more as "Spick oo de pan Sebatan." It is a wonder he understood me. I don't think he actually did because he walked over and snapped my jaw back into place.

"Repeat yourself, please"

"Stick to the plan." I repeated. He nodded and ran at Will. I ran for Grell. Something, or someone grabbed me from behind, stopping me from getting to Grell. I turned around and got punched in the stomach by a reaper. It was one I hadn't seen before. I looked over to Sebastian, who had been grabbed by three reapers at the same time.

The plan had failed.

Grell looked up at us, she seemed so weak.

"Grell, Get out of here!" Sebastian yelled. Grell struggled to her feet then Will knocked her back down.

"Many thanks for coming, Mr Michaelis."

I don't know where we were taken. It was cold, dark and wet. Sebastian was with me, and he knew I was shivering. He is such a gentleman- for a demon. He gave me his tail coat to warm myself up with. I refused but he gave me it anyway. Demons don't feel cold. I look around, but realise I cannot see a thing. My glasses were not on my face, or around me.

"Where are we?" I ask. I could see a vague outline of Sebastian as he stood up.

"Basement." he said.

"But to where?"

"I don't know." He walked up some steps and kicked the door. Sebastian is a strong man, the door came right off its hinges. Bit of a useless cage. Well, for Sebastian it is anyway. Me. I can't get out of here. There are steps and I am blind. "You coming."

I stood up to have a go.

"Guide me through it" He sighed and went to me.

"Reapers are so blind" He said and picked me up, carrying me out.

I was sat in the dining roo, watching William. He glanced at me every now and again and shook his head. I looked down at my meal, which he had cooked himself. I really wasn't hungry. Shaking my head, I stood up.

"Sit down." He said without looking at me.

"But Will-"

"Sit down Grell. Just eat. I don't care if you're not hungry, you have to eat at least a little bit." He was acting really kind to me for some reason. It was odd. Usually at work he doesn't even talk to me. I don't understand why he has cooked me a meal and acting like my boyfriend or husband.

"I aren't hungry, I have a headache" I say. He stands up and walks over to me.

"You have a head ache because that demon, Sebastian Michaelis hurt you. You were unconcious for a week and you need to eat to get your strength back." He kissed my forehead. I nodded and sat back down.

"Alright William." I said and started to eat slowly.


End file.
